عمرو بن العاص ('Amr ibn al-'As)
Anglicized sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%27Amr_ibn_al-%27As "'Amr ibn al-'As (Arabic: عمرو بن العاص‎; c. 585 – 6 January 664) was an Arab military commander who led the Muslim conquest of Egypt in 640. He was contemporary of Muhammad and one of the Sahaba ("Companions") who rose quickly through the Muslim hierarchy following his conversion to Islam in the year 8 AH (629). He founded the Egyptian capital of Fustat and built the Mosque of Amr ibn al-As at its center." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%27Amr_ibn_al-%27As#Muhammad's_era "Like the other Quraysh chiefs, he opposed Islam in the early days. ʻAmr headed the delegation that the Quraysh sent to Abyssinia to prevail upon the ruler, Aṣḥama ibn Abjar (possibly Armah), to turn away the Muslims from his country. The mission failed and the ruler of Abyssinia refused to oblige the Quraysh. After the migration of Muhammad to Medina ʻAmr took part in all the battles that the Quraysh fought against the Muslims." "In the company of Khalid ibn al-Walid, he rode from Mecca to Medina where both of them converted to Islam in 629-30. Abu Bakr, Umar and Abu Ubaidah ibn al Jarrah served under ʻAmr ibn al-ʻĀs in the campaign of Dhat as-Salasil and had offered their prayers behind him for many weeks. At that time, ʻAmr ibn al-ʻĀs was their chief not only in the army but also as a leader in religious services.7 ʻAmr was dispatched by Muhammad to Oman and played a key role in the conversion of the leaders of that nation, Jayfar and 'Abbād ibn Al-Juland. He was then made governor of the region until shortly after Muhammad's death." Arabic sources https://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/عمرو_بن_العاص "عمرو بن العاص السهمي القرشي الكناني (592م - 682م)، أبو عبد الله، ابن سيد بني سهم من قريش العاص بن وائل السهمي، أرسلته قريش قبل إسلامه إلى الحبشة ليطلب من النجاشي تسليمه المسلمينالذين هاجروا إلى الحبشة فراراً من الكفار وإعادتهم إلى مكة لمحاسبتهم وردهم عن دينهم الجديد فلم يستجب له النجاشي. وبعد إسلامه فتح مصر بعد أن قهر الروم وأصبح والياً عليها بعد أن عينه عمر بن الخطاب. و أبرز ما عُرف عن عمرو بن العاص أنه كان أدهى دهاة العرب في عصره ، فقد نقلت عن سعة حيلته و عبقرية تدبيره روايات تشبه الأساطير ، حتى أن الخليفة عمر بن الخطاب لقبه بأرطبون العرب" Translation "( 592 AD - 682 AD ), Abu Abdullah, son of Sid Bani Bani Shareh of Quraysh Al-Aas ibn Wael Al-Sahmi , sent by Quraish before his Islam to Abyssinia to ask the Negus to hand over Muslims who migrated to Abyssinia fleeing the infidels and returning them to Mecca to hold them accountable For their new religion, Negus did not respond to him. After Islam opened Egypt after conquering the Roman and became the guardian after it was appointed by Omar ibn al-Khattab . The most prominent thing about Amr ibn al-Aas was that he was the most powerful of the Arabs in his time. He expressed the greatness of his talent and the genius of his management, which is similar to mythology , so that the Caliph Umar ibn al-Khattab called him Arab ." Category:اللغة العربیة (al-luḡa al-'arabiyya) Category:Arabic Culture Category:Islam Category:Ancient History Category:Religion Category:Judaislochristianity